Why Don't You Call Me Yet
by JYAS
Summary: It's been 9 hours now, and he still hasn't called. Rin looks at her phone once more. "Why don't you call me yet?" she murmurs. Mostly fluff after a little angst, and based heavily on the original Vocaloid song. One-shot


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vocaloid. **

* * *

><p>(Draft) How are you?<p>

(Draft) I miss you.

(Draft) I don't know if you remember me.

* * *

><p><strong>Drafts: 16<strong>

Rin sighed, turning in her bed so that her head was hanging off the side, blonde hair falling beneath her, but too short to reach the floor. She held her phone in front of her deep blue eyes, upside down so that she could read it from her rather uncomfortable position. The miniature, plastic orange dangled from a rainbow string that connected with the yellow cell phone. She played with it whenever she was nervous. She was playing with it now.

**New Messages: 0**

Rin sighed again, and adjusted her head so that she wouldn't develop a cramp in her neck. The slight movement caused her headband to fall off her head, hitting the carpet with a soft "thump." Rin didn't feel like picking it up. She didn't feel like doing anything.

**Missed Calls: None**

Why don't you call me yet, Rin wondered. She closed her eyes, allowing an image of the blond boy to flood her mind. Spiky yet soft blond hair, tied back in a small, cute ponytail that somehow never seemed girly, bright cerulean eyes whose odd color arrested your attention, a bright smile that made you feel so warm inside… and his wonderful laugh. So vivid was her vision of him that when she opened her eyes, she was disappointed to find that she was the room's only occupant, along with several books, her disarrayed bed, and a TV.

**4:06 p.m.**

She wondered if he even remembered her. It had been ages since she last saw him, and she wasn't sure why he hadn't called, hadn't texted, hadn't sent a letter, hadn't shown any indication that he knew she was there. Waiting. She had been waiting for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>9 hours and 31 minutes ago: 10:23 a.m.<strong>

"Len, Len! Look at this!" Rin tugged on the sleeve of the boy in question, Len Kagamine. She was wearing a white headband with a white bow on the top. He chuckled at her bright smile and boundless energy.

"It's cute. You should always wear it," he commented, making Rin's cheeks tint pink. She smiled back shyly, and walked off to the cash register to pay for it. Len watched her with a soft smile, before something caught his eye.

Rin had quite an assortment of stuff: a bunch of hair pins – mostly black and white – a few yellow bows, a pretty yellow dress, and the white headband, so when Len finally got to the cashier, Rin was just beginning to take out her wallet. He dropped a light blue jacket he particularly liked next to the other things, and got ready to pay for the whole lot.

"Wait, don't I have to pay for the hair pins and—" Rin asked as Len handed the money to the cashier, who was smiling at his good looks.

"I'll pay for them." Len answered casually. Rin began to protest, but Len had already taken the receipt and placed the headband on Rin's head. She pouted, and he laughed. "You look great, Bunny!"

"I'm not a bunny!" Rin whined. The pair exited the shop, Len carrying the bags of hair accessories and dresses. Putting on his new jacket with some difficulty, the boy took out his phone and started scrolling through various pages. Rin didn't notice, as she was too busy trying to figure out where they would go next. Finally, Len frowned and stuffed his phone back into his jacket's pocket.

"Rin-chan," he said, causing her to turn towards him, smile bright on her face, "Sorry, but I've got to go!" And he ran off. Rin didn't even have a chance to register what he said or ask why he was leaving before he was too far away. She yelled after his fading figure, but she couldn't be sure if he heard her or not.

"Call me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Rin buried her head miserably in one of her pillows. It was scented like bananas – Len's favorite food. You never even told me where you were going. She silently lamented not following him. Have you forgotten me? She finally thought of her worst fear. Did he forget her? Why?

_Am I not funny enough?_

_Not pretty enough?_

_Is it because I complain too much?_

_Because I have a foul mouth?_

"I'm sorry," she heard herself choke on the words. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she talked to the empty room around her. "I'll change, I swear! I love you, so please…"

A dull noise.

"Please…"

A louder noise.

"Why don't you—"

A scream. Rin's scream. She knew that noise. She picked up her phone as it played her own cover of World is Mine. The message on the screen read Incoming Call. She expertly swiped her thumb across the screen to answer the call, flipped her hair back behind her ear, and put the phone up to it, drying her tears with her free hand.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, Bunny."

* * *

><p>"Geez, Bunny, why did you take so long to pick up?" Len asked, teasingly.<p>

"Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought," Rin answered, wiping away the tears as quickly as she could, but the flow never stopped.

"I hope you're not going deaf. I called 4 times." Len said without any real concern or anger. He smiled at the annoyed denial coming from the other end. "Hey, I meant to tell you that Kaito-nii was taken to the hospital. Sorry that I didn't say, but it was really serious at the time. Apparently, he tried Miku-nee's leek cookies, and that did not do any good for his health. He's going to be fine, but you should still check on him. Meet me here and we can go to McDonalds afterwards?"

"Yeah," Rin said, smiling, "I'd like that."


End file.
